Savior
by lunaticcxx
Summary: "As they kissed, Erik's words from earlier that day echoed through Charles' head "You're taking away the chance of things getting better." and he thought that maybe that's how it was meant to be. He was meant to go to the station and Erik was meant to save him. They were meant to meet." (AU) [Trigger warning for suicide.]


**[TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. PLEASE STAY SAFE!]**

**Savior**

Raven rolled down the window of her brother's car and sighed. She had been sitting next to him in silence for the past 30 minutes thinking about the night before and her fight with Hank. She put her arm out, feeling the wind hit her skin.

A few minutes later, the car stopped and Raven looked up to see the red light. She felt her brother's hand touch her shoulder and gently squeeze it.

"Are you still thinking about last night?" Charles asked his younger sister.

Raven nodded, putting a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"He'll come around." He replied trying to comfort her.

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes." He said smiling.

"I always mess everything up." She confessed, her voice failing to work.

"That's not true, Raven. You'll be fine. You love each other." Charles stated.

"I hope so." She exhaled heavily and pointed at the traffic lights. "It's green." She informed.

Charles stepped on the gas and entered the intersection, taking a look at his sister; a look he never thought would be the last.

The impact came out of nowhere, hitting Charles' side of the car. The car overturned once, twice, three times before stopping upside down. Charles' heads was spinning; however he didn't feel any pain, apart from his ribs when he attempted to breathe. He looked to his side; saw Raven and then he saw the blood he knew wasn't his. He knew he had to stay awake. Charles tried calling her name but nothing would come out. He couldn't bear looking at the sight of his sister anymore so he closed his eyes as hard as he could, hoping it would all go away once he opened them again. The last thing he heard were the sirens, sounding from afar, before everything went black.

-2 years later-

Therapy wasn't helping and the meds only made him feel worse. Charles never overcame the accident, he never stopped having nightmares, and he barely left the house. He couldn't bear living like that anymore; he wanted it to end, for all the pain to be gone once and for all. He was tired, broken. Between Raven's death and becoming paralyzed, he didn't have the strength to get up in the morning.

Hank called begging Charles to meet him and some other friends, to try and insert him back into society, to get him out of the hole he had gotten himself into and refused to get out of, but Charles ignored him. He felt that moving on with his life would be like turning his back on his sister and he wasn't going to do that. He refused to forget what happened, no matter how much it hurt him, no matter how much it made him want to die.

* * *

><p>He planned it to perfection. He arranged his will, wrote a letter, showered, got dressed and called a cab to pick him up at his apartment.<p>

The taxi arrived and the driver helped him inside, folding his wheelchair and putting it in the trunk.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The train station."

"The…abandoned one?"

"Yes."

"You do realize the train passes there but doesn't stop, right? They cancelled that stop."

"Drive." Charles said, looking outside the window.

"You're the boss."

_ It hurts. It's too much. She was everything I had and I am nothing without her. The meds don't work. The therapy doesn't help. It was only a matter of time. I wish I was sorry, but I'm not. This is the only way to stop feeling, to end the pain. This is my only way out. Goodbye. Charles. _

The ride was quiet, almost peaceful. Maybe because he knew the end was near and the pain would be over. Maybe because he knew he would soon be reunited with Raven. That was all he wanted, to see her again, to hold her.

He sat at the edge of the railway and waited. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, feeling the cold breeze on his skin.

Ten minutes went pass. He heard the train approaching the track and prepared himself. Seeing the front of the train, Charles rested his hands on the wheels and, closing his eyes, he pushed the chair forward. He felt rested, soon it would be over. He could hear the train become closer to him as he became closer to the tracks. With a deep breath, he let the chair go.

The front wheels were slightly off the edge and the chair was about to fall, when Charles felt someone bring it back with one strong pull. Suddenly, a man was standing in front of him, holding him by the shoulders.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?"

Charles didn't know the man, he was sure of it. He had never seen him before in his life. Why did he stop him? Who was he?

Charles just sat there in shock, watching the train pass by in full speed.

"Hey!" The man called, tapping Charles on the cheek.

"Let go of me!" Charles ordered, pushing the tall, well-built man away from him.

"What were you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago and you stopped me."

"Of course I did! I'm a fucking human being!" He yelled back.

"You don't even know me." Charles stated, turning the chair around.

"Why would you do that?" The stranger followed him, walking alongside his chair.

"I have my reasons. Leave me alone."

"No!"

"Why not?" He turned the chair to face him and looked up.

"Because…it's not the answer." He spoke softly.

"How do you know?"

"You're taking away the chance of things getting better."

"Coined phrases don't work on me, buddy."

"Maybe I can help?"

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's your eyes, maybe…maybe I was meant to find you."

Charles chuckled. "You're delusional. _Go_ away."

"If I leave you, you'll just try again. And tomorrow, I'll wake up, go to the coffee shop and when I look at the paper, your suicide will be on the first page and I will just be the guy who could have saved you and didn't."

Charles' eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. He looked back at the tracks and back at the strange individual that had crossed his path.

"What's your name?"

"Charles." He answered, quietly.

"Alright…" The tall, blue eyed individual smiled and stretched his hand out to the young looking man in the wheelchair. "I'm Erik."

Charles took his warm hand and shook it.

"Is there anyone I can call, for you?" Erik asked, bending over to be face to face with Charles.

Charles shook his head.

"Can I drive you home?"

Charles' eyes flickered all over Erik's face, studying every inch of it, memorizing every mark on his skin and every corner. He realized he was kind of handsome and then he decided he was _definitely_ handsome.

Charles nodded and Erik smiled again.

"Good." Erik stated, getting behind the chair and pushing it slowly along the concrete. "So, Charles…where do you live?"

* * *

><p>It was a cold night. After leaving the station, Erik helped Charles into his car, picking him up in his arms and sitting him in the shotgun seat. Reaching Charles' building, Erik insisted in taking him to the apartment door. He wanted to make sure Charles would, in fact, be going home. However, once they entered the apartment and Erik saw the state in which it was and the self-destructive lifestyle Charles was living in, he asked Charles if he could stay and tidy up, promising to leave once he was done. Now, with the house clean, Charles sat on the couch of his living room, with a cup of tea in his hand and Erik was kneeled down, in front of the fireplace, trying to light it up.<p>

"Where did you come from?" Charles asked.

"Germany."

Charles sipped on his tea and stayed quiet.

"Is that the full extent of your curiosity?" Erik teased.

Charles smiled as the fire shot up in the fireplace.

"Done." Erik said. "Anything else, boss?"

"How can I repay you?"

"By staying alive, that would be nice."

"I'm serious, Erik."

"So am I."

Erik picked up his jacket and his camera bag, getting ready to leave.

"Is that a camera?"

"Yeah." Erik smiled. "I went to the station to take pictures of the view, when I saw you." He approached the couch and sat down next to Charles.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ruining your day."

"You didn't."

"Still…"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"I found your note."

Charles swallowed hard.

"Who was she?" Erik asked.

A tear fell down Charles' cheek, followed by two or three more. Each of them a perfect drop of water. Each of them filled with a big amount of pain…and guilt.

"We don't need to talk about it. Forget I asked." Erik got up. "Take care of yourself, Charles." He said leaving the room.

Erik opened the front door and exited. He reached the elevator, clicking the button a dozen of times, in hopes it would make the elevator show up faster.

"You met him today and already you like him, what the fuck is wrong with you Lehnsherr?" Erik scolded himself. "Forget about him."

Charles opened the door and Erik turned around meeting his eyes.

"She was my sister." Charles informed.

Erik looked down and back at Charles. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have read it, I should have just…"

"Why did you walk out?"

"I…"

"I didn't properly thank you."

Erik inhaled heavily and put both hands in his pockets.

"You can't just leave." Charles went up to him. "You can't save my life and just…walk out on me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Charles nodded and smiled.

"I think…" Erik bent over and rested his hands on the chair's arm rests, looking into Charles' eyes "…you are meant to do great things…Charles. You just need to fight, you need to let go. You need to let _her_ go and take care of yourself."

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so. I saw your diplomas in the drawer. Don't throw that away…Professor…"

The elevator door opened and Erik walked inside, pressing the button for the garage floor. The door was about to shut, when Charles stopped it with his hand.

"What if I can't do it alone? What if I need help?"

"You don't. You can do this."

"What if I don't want to do it alone?"

"What?"

"What if I want you here?"

"Charles…"

"What if…I want…_you_?"

Erik didn't know what to say. He stepped outside and kneeled down in front of Charles.

"What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you to stay."

Charles leaned forward and placed a hand in the back of Erik's head, caressing it. He brought his lips closer to the other man's and whispered "Stay…" before pressing their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

As they kissed, Erik's words from earlier that day echoed through Charles' head "You're taking away the chance of things getting better." and he thought that maybe that's how it was meant to be. He was meant to go to the station and Erik was meant to save him. They were meant to meet.


End file.
